this is my winter song to you
by flipmeforward
Summary: 'Either you're a natural and we have a good time together, or I get to watch you fall on your ass for a couple of hours and then kiss it all better. Pretty much a win-win situation for me, either way,' Sebastian says, winking. Kurt glares at him and kicks him under the table. BP!Kurt.


"I hate global warming," Kurt states, glaring out through the window at the snowless ground.

"Sure you do," Sebastian says distractedly, leaning over the steering wheel to see further down the intersection, before driving into it. "But if it had snowed, it probably would've snowed too much for us to be able to fly, and then we wouldn't be here."

"I know," Kurt mutters, sinking down in his seat. "Doesn't mean I like it, though."

"Not much you can do about it, either. Come on, it's an hour drive at least and you've been awake since last night, get some sleep."

"You just don't want to listen to me whine," Kurt says, but he closes his eyes and tries to make himself comfortable.

"That too," Sebastian agrees, glancing down at the unfamiliar buttons of the rental car's radio. Kurt huffs, but it's feeble, and when the radio starts humming a low-key version of _Little Drummer Boy_, he's already half asleep.

—

"Hey babe, wake up. We're here."

"Mngh."

"It's snowing."

"'s just mean, S'bastian," Kurt mutters and curls further in on himself.

"No, Kurt, I'm serious, it's snowing. We're in your dad's driveway and it's snowing."

"It's true, kiddo," comes a deep, amused voice from the other side, and Kurt's eyes snap open. His dad is standing beside the car, a million little snowflakes falling around him, enlightened by the porch light and the light from the kitchen windows.

"It's snowing," Kurt says, sounding incredibly pleased. Burt chuckles and Sebastian smiles adoringly.

"Sure is," Burt agrees. "Come on, now. Carole has dinner ready, and you're obviously pretty tired."

"It's snowing," Kurt repeats as he's getting out of the car. His dad is grabbing their bags from the back of the car and Sebastian walks around to sidle up next to Kurt.

"Still hate global warming?" he asks, smirking at his boyfriend.

Kurt doesn't reply, he just leans his head back and sticks his tongue out, trying to catch as many snowflakes as he can before his dad comes out to drag them both inside by force.

—

"What, you mean you've never gone ice-skating?" Sebastian asks over breakfast the next morning. The backyard is covered in a thick layer of snow and Burt has already been up for hours, towing cars that have driven off the road and helping people to put on snow chains. Sebastian had made an offhand comment about how bummed he was about not having had the time to go ice-skating before they left, and Kurt just as offhandedly said that he never does.

"Of course I've gone ice-skating," Kurt replies, tracing the rim of his coffee cup with his finger. "It's just— it was a thing I used to do with my mom. And I haven't been since…" he trails off, but Sebastian gets it.

"Sorry. But I— we could go? Today, maybe? If you want to?" he says hesitantly, not completely sure how Kurt will react.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asks. "I don't think I can even stand on a pair of skates. It won't really be any fun for you."

Sebastian shrugs. "Either you're a natural and we have a good time together, or I get to watch you fall on your ass for a couple of hours and then kiss it all better. Pretty much a win-win situation for me, either way," he says, winking. Kurt glares at him and kicks him under the table.

"You can't just _say_ stuff like that," he hisses, glancing over his shoulder into the hallway, even though they both know Carole is still sleeping upstairs.

"But I get to do it?" Sebastian presses.

"Yes, fine. We can go ice-skating."

—

"Kuuuurt. Come on, babe. You can't hold onto the rink the whole time, you have to let go. Fly like a bird, etcetera." Sebastian glides backwards on the ice, looking completely at ease, and Kurt scowls at him.

"I can if I want to," he says childishly, clenching harder on the worn plastic. Sebastian skates back towards him and holds out his hands.

"You haven't even _tried_ standing without holding onto something. If you hold onto me, you'll at least be able to move. Please," he coaxes, tugging gently on the arm of Kurt's coat.

"I can move here, too," Kurt says and makes a few hesitant skates while still holding onto the rink. Sebastian bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Please, baby. I really want you out there with me. Just try it. _Please_." He pouts a little and wiggles his hand. Kurt sighs, but reaches for it.

"Promise you'll catch me if I fall," he says, nerves edging his voice.

"You fall, I fall," Sebastian says solemnly, a mocking imitation of the _Titanic_ scene Kurt has cried his eyes out to more times than Sebastian has bothered to count. Kurt rolls his eyes, but clutches Sebastian's hands hard and wobbles away from the rink. Sebastian slides backwards slowly, taking Kurt with him, careful of the people around them as to not have anyone skate into them. When they're far enough that Kurt can't grasp onto the rink in panic, Sebastian closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"See, you can totally do it," he says, smiling. "You're standing, on ice, and you haven't fallen."

"Yet," Kurt adds, but he smiles too, pleased with himself, and leans up for a kiss. Sebastian obliges, but their lips barely has time to touch, before someone is stumbling into them from the side, sending them both tumbling down.

"Ouch," Kurt says, wincing from where he's pressed to the ice under Sebastian's body. Sebastian puts his hands on the ice to take his weight and leans down to give Kurt the kiss that was interrupted.

"You did say 'yet'," he says. "Also, I promise I'll kiss it better when we get home." Kurt snorts at that and pushes him off, sits up and glares down at his feet.

"How am I supposed to stand up with these?" he snaps. Sebastian gracefully raises to his own feet, without slipping one bit. He holds out a hand to Kurt.

"Ask for help, babe. I'm here."

"I don't like you," Kurt mutters as he grabs the offered hand and stands, almost toppling over again halfway through the process. Sebastian holds him steady though, keeps him upright.

"Yes you do," he says when Kurt is fully balanced on his own. He presses a light kiss to Kurt's cheek and grabs both his hands, starts gliding backwards again. "You love me."

"Yeah, but I have no idea why," Kurt mutters, his gaze focused on his feet.

"Probably because I'm hot," Sebastian says casually.

"And humble," Kurt deadpans. Sebastian gives him a brilliant smile.

"That too!"

—

Carole gave them a ride to the park on her way to the hospital, but instead of calling Burt and ask for a ride home, they option to walk. They're a bit wet, but the movement is keeping them warm, and Kurt can't help but preen a little when Sebastian holds his hand the whole way. Well, the whole way except for when they're passing another park in a neighborhood consisting mostly of elderly people, meaning that the snow in the park is mostly untouched.

"Come on," Sebastian says, dragging Kurt off the sidewalk and into the park. Kurt is a little bit reluctant, so Sebastian lets go of his hand and walks out onto a big patch of snow, sitting down gently, and then laying down, spread-eagled in the snow. It takes Kurt awhile to catch onto what his boyfriend is doing, but when he realizes, warmth spreads in his body and he smiles, completely unabashed. He follows Sebastian and sits down beside him, lowers himself gently in the snow and starts to make another snow angel.

They stay still for awhile after they're done, staring up at the bright blue sky.

"I love you," Kurt says when he feels the snow starting to seep into his clothes. He turns his head to look at Sebastian, only to find him already looking back and smiling.

"I love you, too," he says.

"Thanks for dragging me out to do this today. It was nice."

"You're welcome."

Kurt sees that Sebastian's arms are moving, but before he can register what it means, Sebastian is throwing a handful of snow in his face. Kurt sits up and sputters, wiping the snow from his face and spitting it out on the ground.

"I changed my mind," he yells at Sebastian, who's already on his feet and a good thirty feet away. "I hate you so much right now!"

"No you don't," Sebastian sing-songs, scoping up another handful of snow to arm himself as Kurt gets to his feet and starts marching over. He makes a few attempts to get close to Sebastian, but he doesn't fancy another batch of snow thrown in his face, so eventually he backs away.

"Fine. You can stay here, then. I'm going home." He turns around and walks back to the road, hears the _thump thump _of feet on snow and then Sebastian's arms are encircling his waist.

"No, don't leave without me," he mumbles into Kurt's scarf, pressing his cold nose against Kurt's cheek. Kurt stops and turns around in his arms, wraps his own arms around Sebastian's neck and kisses him.

"Why should I wait for you? You're just trying to hit me," he pouts.

"I'm sorry, baby," Sebastian coos. "It won't happen again." Kurt smirks.

"I'm sure it won't," he says, then quickly grabs the hood on Sebastian's coat, pulls it back and mashes a handful of snow down his collar.

"FUCK!" Sebastian shouts, dangerously close to Kurt's ear, ripping himself away from the embrace and jumping around on the spot, trying to shake the snow out. "Oh my_god_ why would you _do_ that?!"

"I learn from the best," Kurt says smugly, not even trying to keep the glee out of his voice. Sebastian glares at him.

"You are the most evil, most—"

"—beautiful, intelligent creature you have ever had the pleasure to lay your eyes on? Why yes, thank you," Kurt smiles, holding out his hand. "Come on. I want hot chocolate. Dad and Carole are going away, and I have a few sore places that I think you promised you'd kiss better."

Sebastian eyes him suspiciously, but still reaches for his hand.

"What makes you think I'm still interested in kissing you after that stunt?" he asks, shivering when a new droplet of ice cold, melted snow is making its way down his back. Kurt side-eyes him with a raised eyebrow.

"You _love_ kissing me."

—

"You can't be serious!" Sebastian exclaims, outraged, from the kitchen doorway. Kurt turns around, the package of hot chocolate mix in his hand.

"What?" he asks, confused. Sebastian is staring at the package.

"I'm not drinking that," he says. Kurt looks down at the package and frowns.

"Okay?"

Sebastian crosses the kitchen in a few quick strides and takes the offending package from Kurt's hand, putting it on the counter.

"I can't believe you're even _considering_ this… crap," he mutters, stepping around Kurt to get to the fridge. He pulls out milk, and then starts going through the cupboards until he finds cocoa powder and sugar. He finds a pan and starts mixing the ingredients with a practiced ease, and Kurt leans back against the dishwasher and just enjoys to watch him work.

A few minutes later they're both settled on the couch, each with one big steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"I didn't know you were an expert on hot chocolate," Kurt says during the intro to a _The Sound of Music_ that just started playing on the TV.

Sebastian shrugs. "We spent a few winters in Chamonix. My aunt is the _goddess_ of hot chocolate," he says. "This is nothing compared to hers." He takes a sip of his own. "Beats the crap you were supposed to make, though."

Kurt elbows him lightly, mindful of the hot beverage.

"Shut up. I didn't know you were such an elitist."

"Mm, make me," Sebastian counters, leaning in for a kiss.

"Parents," Kurt mumbles, but still gives him a quick peck. As if on cue, Burt enters the living room.

"Hey, Kurt, we're leaving now, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun."

"There's— well, you know how to cook, but there's still stuff in the fridge for you if you don't want to."

"Great, thanks."

There's bustling of clothes in the hallway, the sound of the front door opening and then closing, and then the sound of a car engine roaring to life. Sebastian takes Kurt's mug and sets it on the coffee table along with his own.

"Now, I think there was a promise of kisses?"

—

"Fuck, Sebastian, please," Kurt whines, writhing on the bed, trying to get _more_,_anything_. He's naked, spread out, and Sebastian is almost naked save for his t-shirt and underwear.

"Please what?" Sebastian murmurs, looking up from where he's licking one of Kurt's nipples.

"Touch me," Kurt pleads. Sebastian has made _very_ good on his promise, has kissed Kurt all over, except for where he currently wants, _needs_ it the most. He's dripping wet, and Sebastian knows it, has to be able to _smell_ it, but he still keeps teasing. Every time Kurt tries to touch himself, Sebastian bats his hands away, so there's really not much he can do about his frustration. Except to beg.

"I am touching you," Sebastian points out. "And it wasn't even part of the deal."

"Kiss me, then," Kurt says. "I'm not picky."

"I am kissing you, babe. You have to be more specific."

Kurt groans, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Sebastian loves it when Kurt talks, especially when he describes. Okay, fucking _fine_. Kurt raises his head again and grabs Sebastian by the hair, pulling him up until they're eye to eye. He pulls him down and kisses him, hard and desperate, pleased when Sebastian responds in kind.

"I want you to kiss my pussy," Kurt almost _growls_ against his lips. "I want you to lick it, and suck my clit, and fuck me with your fingers and your tongue. Can you do that,_please_?" he asks, demanding more than pleading now. Sebastian captures his mouth again, kisses him until he's dizzy, then breaks away.

"I think I can manage that," he says, breathlessly, still managing a wink, before sliding down and settling between Kurt's legs.

"Shit, you're so wet," he whispers, ghosting his fingertips over Kurt's folds, causing him to shiver.

"I _know_," Kurt says, arching his hips up to try and get more of Sebastian's fingers. "Come on."

"Impatient," Sebastian says, but he lowers himself and licks a long stripe across Kurt's pussy.

"_Yesss,_" Kurt hisses, reaching down to tangle his hands in Sebastian's hair, know what _that_ does to him, too. They've learned a lot about each other during these past eleven months, not at least sexually. Kurt knows how to suck Sebastian's cock to make it last, and Sebastian sure knows how to lick Kurt's pussy to drive him _crazy_. He dips his tongue into Kurt's hole, and Kurt moans, loudly.

"Sebastian… fingers, please," he begs. Sebastian wants to draw this out, he knows, but Kurt has had _enough_ with the teasing, he's been wet for over an hour, he wants to_come_. Sebastian seems to realize that, too, because he obediently brings a finger up, slides it through the fluid between the folds while he moves his tongue to flick over Kurt's clit. He takes it between his lips and hums, both because he knows the vibrations feel extremely good, and as a prompt. Kurt gets it.

"Just like that," he breathes, relaxing his grip on Sebastian's hair a bit and stroking his head. "_Fuck_ you feel so good, right there, _yes_."

Kurt had felt pretty uncomfortable the first times, narrating what Sebastian was doing, but when he realized what it did to him, to them both if he was honest, his reluctance started to slip away.

"Come on, another finger," he begs, pushing Sebastian's head closer again. Sebastian obeys, adds another finger and fucks them into Kurt, bringing on another rush of wetness that he eagerly laps up. "Mm, faster," Kurt says, closing his eyes and biting his lip, clenching around Sebastian's hair again to keep himself from rubbing his clit. "Suck my clit," he whispers, because it still feels completely _filthy_ to say these things, and he's not really ready to shout them. Sebastian's responding moan is proof enough that he heard, though, and he moves up again to lick at the nub before taking it into his mouth and suck.

"_Yess_ oh fuck Sebastian _yes _oh god go on just like that keep licking _fuck_ I'm—" He tenses, and feels how it rushes through him, all the way from his head down to where he's spilling out on Sebastian's tongue. "Fuuuck," he breathes out, deflating and relaxing and _melting away_. Sebastian sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Kiss all your sore places, huh?" he says.

"Well, yeah, there was this guy who fucked me pretty hard two days ago, but I'm sure you kissed away any of the remaining soreness," Kurt assures him, grabbing Sebastian's arm to drag him down on top of him.

"Hm, who is this guy?" Sebastian teases, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "Sounds like I have to talk to him."

"I'm pretty sure you know him," Kurt says, grabbing his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. It lasts for a few seconds, Kurt licking into Sebastian's mouth to taste himself, but then he starts to giggle into the kiss. Sebastian pulls back, affronted.

"What the fuck?" he says, and that spurs Kurt into full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry," he wheezes between fits, covering his mouth to try and stifle it. "Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just— you taste like hot chocolate and, well, me." He wrinkles his nose a little at the last word. "It's a weird combo."

Sebastian huffs a laugh and rests his forehead against Kurt's.

"Well, they _are_ a few of my favorite things."


End file.
